


Claiming in Progress

by lalarose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talking (Sort of), M/M, Teasing, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarose/pseuds/lalarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tiring after the concert and they just couldn't hold it anymore, so they sneaked off and started without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for another friend of mine because she is a wonderful person and well kind of requested it? It's not one of my best fanfics I guess you say, but it's not betaed and may seem sucky. Be warned
> 
> This fanfic is two years old I made this in April, 2012. My writing style has changed, mostly trying to get old fanfictions up to show to the world.

Head was thrown back to give a look to slender neck, veins slightly showing and hands rubbing against neck. The owner of the neck was singing into a mic and dancing around without a care in the world, winking at the people in the crowd after the song had ended. A small wave before he headed back stage.

A startled gasp spilled from the man as another person slammed him against the wall attacking his neck without a care, digging teeth in to leave a mark then pulling back to rest forehead against his.

“Damnit Lou…you are such a tease. You KNOW how much I like your neck…” Harry commented using thumb to run over the bite mark he had left.

Louis smiled and titled his head to give more access, “I do it on purpose babe, I _love_ how you claim me with those bites on my neck.”

Harry hissed, slamming lips against his and rocking against him in slight warning while veins appeared on both of their necks. One neck tan and the other pale simply mixing together as if their bodies were becoming one. Louis reached up and caressed Harry’s neck smiling into the kiss.

“You know you enjoy claiming me…you like biting my neck, kissing it to leave love bites to prove that I belong to you. I touch my neck all the time just to make you hard…”

Harry bit Louis’s lip enough to make it bleed and pulled back to give a suck to the bitten place on his neck smiling against it and whispering, “You know I do Lou…and I really enjoy it when Liam joins in with us…”

Liam seemed to appear out of nowhere yanking Harry back but enough where he could still reach Louis’s neck. He latched onto neck and sucked letting his tongue swirl up and down his neck, pulling away with that _almost_ innocent smile of his. “Hmm…going on without me there Harry?” A possessive tone was in his voice, and slightly titling Harry to give a kiss to Louis while licking any blood that remained.

Harry gave out a low moan and bit his lower lip as not to grind against the older male, “N…no I…he was teasing me!” A soft whine, but quickly cut off by Liam sucking hard on his neck and turning into a moan of pleasure as Harry moved to claim Louis’s neck once more.

They were simply rocking against each other in pure bliss with eyes closed with all necks were claimed, expect for Liam’s, as they nearly dry humped against each other with soft moans parting from lips.

“F…fuck! I’m close…” Louis was the first to speak as somehow during the neck biting session Harry had shoved his hand down Louis’s pants and was gently stroking his cock, brushing fingers over the tip of precum that leaked out.

Liam growled low in his throat as he bucked against Harry having shoved hand down his pants as well to try and get the Larry pair to come together. “Come together you too…”

Soft cries escaped the pair as they bucked and released, earning a wet spot on their jeans, and Harry pulling away from Louis’s neck where bite marks laid and an a purple love bite. He seemed quite satisfied with what he had done.

Liam and Harry pulled their hand away licking off the semen that was on their hands, with Louis groaning at the sight and hitting his head against the wall, “Ugh… you two. We’re going to have to cover up the marks with make-up later on…it’s going to last a few days.”

A cunning smile appeared on the normal _innocent_ Liam’s lips, “Hmm…why should we do that? Why shouldn’t we let the whole world know that you both belong to me?” He whispered and kissed them both with a smile, then went down the hall.

Harry panted heavily while giving Louis a lazy kiss with a smile, “Come on let’s get changed. We can surprise him later…I look forward to when he gives us more marks…” Both of them felt shivers down their spines at the thought and quickly dashed off towards the dressing rooms.


End file.
